villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ferris Boyle
Ferris Boyle is the main antagonist of the highly-acclaimed episode "Heart of Ice" of Batman: the Animated Series. ''Batman: The Animate Series'' Heart of Ice Ferris Boyle is a ruthless Gothcorp CEO who falsely promotes himself and his company in a positive light publicly, and was nominated for Gotham's "Humanitarian Industrialist of the Year" award. However, in reality Boyle was a vicious, greedy and heartless man. A year before the episode took place, he broke into the lab of Dr. Victor Fries with guards to stop Fries unortharised experiment to save his wife which he had ordered to be stopped week earlier as it was putting him in three million in debt. As this would kill his wife Fries pulled a gun on him, Ferris managed to talk him down, claiming he had lost his temper and they could discuss this. Then when Fries put his guard down, Ferris kicked Victor Fries into a batch of chemicals, causing them to react. Panicing he and his guards ran, leaving him to die, just for using his company's equipment without authorization. Fries survived, but was severely mutated by the substances and transformed into Mr. Freeze. Now, on a vendetta against Boyle, Freeze traps Batman and leaves him in his hideout, confronting Boyle at the Gothcorp Humanitarian Party and freezing him up to the waist. Boyle begs for his life. Mr. Freeze gets ready to kill him until Batman confronts Freeze at the party, fighting him one-on-one until he breaks Freeze's helmet with a flask of chicken soup. Freeze is defeated, and arrested along with Boyle, as Batman presented evidence of Boyle's crimes to the press leaves him half encased in ice, saying "Good night, Mr. Humanitarian." He likely went to prison after he was exposed. Comics In the comics, Boyle wanted revenge on Mr. Freeze for losing everything, but he got killed. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Cold, Cold Heart Ferris Boyle makes an appearance as a minor antagonist, as well as being the one responsible for the events in the Batman: Arkham Origins DLC; Cold, Cold Heart. He's also responsible for Mr. Freeze's condition. At first Boyle appeared to be a humanitarian, but in reality, he's a stone cold, and unethical sociopath involved in illegal as well as dangerous weapon manufacturing. Because of this, Ferris is involved in various crimes including, extortion, embezzlement, abduction, and even murder. Trivia * Ferris Boyle was voiced by Mark Hamill in the Animated Series. The producers liked his performance so much that they replaced Tim Curry, who was supposed to play The Joker, with him, partially because Tim Curry's portrayal was too scary for kids. The Joker became Hamill's most iconic role, next to Luke Skywalker. * In Batman: Arkham Origins, Ferris Boyle is voiced by John DiMaggio. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jerks Category:Business Villains Category:Con Artists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Rich Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Elitist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Minor Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Sociopaths Category:Extortionists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Hypocrites Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Adaptational Villainy